


Are You Trying to Seduce Me?

by tmn1966



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn1966/pseuds/tmn1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written and originally posted at <a href="http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/7359.html?thread=8226239#t8226239">blindfold-spn kink meme</a> This is the prompt: <i>Jared, a busy single dad, is very protective of his only child and thus always secretly films her babysitters, at least for their first few sessions. With Jensen though, he hasn't been able to stop. He can't wait to get home every night just to watch him working around the house, until one night while watching the tapes, he catches Jensen, after putting the child to bed, jacked off, fully naked, in the living room, on the very couch Jared is sitting. He can't help touching himself, and blows his load when, immediately after finishing, Jensen looks full into the camera and winks. Jensen's age is up to you, but no younger than 16, and whether or not they hook up after is also up to you.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Trying to Seduce Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen's age is 18 and is clearly stated in the fic. Jared is in his early thirties (32ish), although that's not stated. For me, I guess, it's one of my kinks, the age gap.

Jared wasn’t paranoid, but when it came to his daughter, he was very protective, maybe overly so. But he had a right and no one was going to call him on it. After all, four and half years ago Jared’s life had literally gone up in smoke. He’d lost his husband, the house with the white picket fence… everything. He, along with his daughter, had been the only survivors.  
  
So Jared thought he could be forgiven the nanny cams he had set up in almost every room of his house. No way was he going to let anyone take care of his five-year-old daughter without knowing he could fully trust them. Normally he only used them for a couple of weeks after hiring a new nanny. They had served its purpose more than once.  
  
Jensen had been recommended by a friend of friend and Jared had liked him immediately upon meeting the young man. Freshly graduated from high school and wanting to make extra money before he headed off to college, Jensen was eager to find a good paying job. Smart, funny, conscientious and a little bit shy, Jared was thoroughly charmed by him. Added to that, he had an instant connection with Briana and that wasn’t something Jared was going to ignore, but it wasn’t enough to forego the practice of checking out the videos for the first couple of weeks to verify his gut instinct.  
  
The only problem was, it had been two months now and Jared could _not_ stop the almost nightly ritual. He’d come home from work, chat with Jensen a bit before bidding him goodnight, check on Briana, and then settle on the couch with his laptop to watch Jensen and Briana’s day.  
  
Jared was drawn to the interaction between the young man and his daughter, fascinated by how much trust Briana put in her caretaker. Jensen played games with her, read to her, and helped her with her numbers and letters. Sometimes Jared was lucky enough catch serious conversations such as Bri talking about her other daddy, the one she only knew from photos and what others had told her. Those nights Jared would go and sit in her room and watch her sleep, wishing like hell Justin could see how beautiful and awesome their little girl was.  
  
Today’s recordings probably weren’t going to be very interesting as Bri had a play date and Jensen usually spent that time doing grocery shopping or running other errands. The cameras were motion sensor so they only picked up when someone was in the house. Jared was surprised when the living room feed showed another entry fifteen minutes after it had recorded Bri and Jensen leaving. Jensen hadn’t mentioned anything going wrong and with a small frown, Jared clicked on the link. It was just Jensen walking through the room and into the bathroom. He came out a few seconds later with a towel and carefully placed it on the arm of the couch.  
  
Jared sat up from his comfortable sprawl when Jensen closed the drapes and started to strip. Jared’s mouth fell open as more and more golden skin came into view. Jensen had been on the baseball and lacrosse teams at school and it showed in his trim, muscular frame. He was also generously endowed. And hard. Jensen’s cock proudly jutted up, his balls drawn up tightly as he stroked himself slowly, and walked across the room to sit on the couch. Right where Jared was sitting now.  
  
Jared palmed his own hardening dick as he watched Jensen lean back, spread his legs wide, and put his feet up on the coffee table. He cupped one hand around his balls and swirled a finger over the head of his cock. The detail of the vid wasn’t great and how Jared wished it was because he wanted to see _everything_. Wanted to see the moisture that he knew Jensen had gathered on his fingers before sucking them into his mouth.  
  
“Holy hell,” Jared groaned as Jensen hollowed his cheeks, sliding two fingers in and out of his mouth slowly, eyes closed. His hips arched up several times, fucking into nothing, dick bobbing. The sight made Jared’s mouth water and he was torn between turning the volume up in order to hear if Jensen was making any sounds and the fear of waking Briana up. God, he bet Jensen sounded gorgeous all hot and horny.  
  
Jared sunk back into the cushions as he rubbed the heel of his hand over his own erection. Jensen was really going to town on his fingers, his tongue darting out every so often to slurp at them. He spread his legs even farther apart before gliding his dripping fingers down his chest, barely flicking them against each nipple making Jensen arch up, head thrown back, mouth open in what Jared was sure was a lustful moan.  
  
The wet fingers continued their decent and Jared muttered, “Oh yeah, baby, do it,” as Jensen trailed his hand behind one leg and began to finger his hole. His other hand finally moved to his cock, stroking it slowly a few times. His nipples must be sensitive because Jensen went back to them, pinching and tweaking them while he continued to play down below.  
  
Jared fumbled with his belt and zipper, his need to feel skin on skin almost overwhelming him. He’d have to be blind not to be attracted to Jensen, but he was his kid’s nanny for Christ’s sake, and to make matters worse, Jensen was only eighteen. Too young and had the world at his feet. But right now, at this moment, Jared wasn’t thinking any of those things. What he really wanted to know was what it felt like to have Jensen’s mouth on him, sucking him down. What he wouldn’t give to fuck that pretty face and come all over it right now, at this moment.  
  
He huffed out a moan as his fingers dove under the elastic band of his shorts and wrapped them around himself. He hadn’t been this hard in a long time and damn did it feel good. He’d dated a few times, but he never really clicked with anyone. There’d been hookups, and those were okay when he started to go a little stir crazy, but he wasn’t brining just anyone into Briana’s life.  
  
Now Jared felt like he was watching sin personified as Jensen’s fingers teased and heightened his own pleasure. Jensen may be young, but he obviously didn’t like to be rushed. He was taking his time and in turn driving Jared to the brink. He wanted to see Jensen lose it, to know if Jensen’s come would spurt up his chest, or if it drooled out of him. Would he be able to see Jensen’s dick pulsing, twitching in his hand? Jesus, he hoped so.  
  
Instead Jensen was still only drawing it out. Just a touch here and a fondle there. It was when Jensen bit into the tender flesh of his lower lip that Jared started to beg. “Jesus, just do it. Fucking come. Show me how beautiful you are.”  
  
And it was like Jensen heard him because now he looked desperate. Jensen licked the palm of his hand before going back to his shaft, gripping it hard for a moment before starting up a quick rhythm. His breathing was erratic; Jared could see his chest heaving, his stomach drawn in. Oh yeah, the kid was close now and so was Jared, matching his breaths to Jensen’s.  
  
“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, give it to me, baby.” Jared grabbed the base of cock tightly, holding off his own orgasm, wanting to draw it out, make it good, just like Jensen was doing to himself.  
  
Jared had been right, Jensen was fucking gorgeous when he came, spurting high onto his chest, ropes of come covering him as his face contorted in that mixture of pleasure and pain when it was a particularly awesome orgasm. Jared’s own fired through him, his belly clenching with the force of it, but in deference to his computer, he shot into his boxers.  
  
Jared continued to watch as Jensen completely relaxed his limbs, a lazy, self-satisfied smirk on his lips. A few moments later he reached for the towel and cleaned himself up and at first Jared couldn’t pull his eyes away from the screen. But then oxygen actually started to enter Jared’s brain again, and his stomach started to knot. He was a pervert, spying on his daughter’s caretaker, fantasizing about him. Jesus, he was going to hell. He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head at how quickly he’d lost it, hadn’t even thought of any consequences.  
  
When Jared opened his eyes, intent to delete the vid and get rid of all the cameras, but before his fingers were barely touching the keyboard, his eye was drawn back to the screen by a motion. Jensen stood, looked directly into the camera. And winked.  
  
Jared was frozen for a moment as he processed it all. _That little shit_. Jared set his computer on the coffee table before reaching for his phone. Jensen answered on the first ring.  
  
“Found your little show.”  
  
“Am I fired?” Jensen sounded nervous, but he’d obviously been waiting for Jared’s call.  
  
“This is so fucked up,” Jared murmured, because he couldn’t get the ‘no’ out, couldn't voice what he truly wanted.  
  
“That mean I can come over?” Jensen asked happily, the confidence Jared had seen in the vid coming through.  
  
“How fast can you get here?”  
  
“I’m still in your driveway.”  
  
Jared laughed, feeling giddier than he had in a very long time. “Then you better get that fine ass of yours in here.”  
  
Jensen answered with a filthy chuckle of his own, giving Jared a hot twist in the gut. Jared met him at the front door and pulled him into a kiss and it was just as hot as he imagined. Thank God tomorrow was Saturday because Jared didn’t know if he was going to get to sleep any time soon.

~end~


End file.
